A Mere Drawing
by Shadows of the Fairies
Summary: Ephraim never knew Lyon could draw...But it ended up like something more. Ignore bad summary. x.o Rated M to be safe. Warning, slashshonenaiyaoi.


Shadow: Yay, EphraimxLyon! n.n; I haven't seen any of this pairing...T.T; Aww. x3

Lily: o.o;

Shadow: I don't own Fire Emblem, whaddya know? o.o; Takes place about 2 years before the game, so no spoilers.

* * *

"Hmm, let's see...There's supposed to be...oh wait...yes, that's it..."

"Lyon?"

"Hmm?" The prince of Grado glanced over his shoulder and smiled serenely. "Oh, hello Ephraim."

"What are you doing?" Ephraim asked, looking over his shoulder, only to find the fellow prince grasped a pencil in his hand, and a wonderful drawn...picture. "...Lyon, I never knew you could draw!"

Lyon blushed, pressing his fingers together. "Ahh yes, well...You've never seen me?" He squeaked. Why, why did he say that!

He slowly turned to face Ephraim, reluctant to see his expression, and gasped softly. The other man grinned, averting his gaze towards the drawing yet again. "You draw very well, Lyon! I could never draw that good...ehh, I have much more experience wielding my spear than wielding a pencil and paper..."

Lyon's face turned crimson yet again and he gulped. "R-Really...?" He looked at the picture again, eyes half-lidded. It was a picture of himself, Eirika and Ephraim, standing outside the castle. A simple, yet beautiful work of art.

"Yes, of course! You even draw better than Eirika." He gave the orchid-haired man a nod, stood up and turned to face away from him. "And, to let you know, she draws very well. Being better than her is a very good accomplishment." He commented over his shoulder, before he silently walked out of the room.

Lyon was left in his room, only his pencil and picture there to accompany him.

(n.n

Eirika blinked, watching Ephraim slowly walk out of the room. "So is he alright? He's been stuck in his room all day-"

"I know why. He was working on a portrait of himself, you and I, and he...drew it very well."

She was silent for a moment. Lyon could draw?

Ephraim broke the silence with a snicker. "He can draw much better than you can." He turned to the door, ignoring the fact that Eirika was glaring daggers at him. After a while, he noticed. "...What? Why are you glaring at me like that?"

Eirika sighed, almost inaudibly, and gave her brother a smile. "You are just...silly." With that, she giggled and race towards the throne room. "Hey, wait-!" Ephraim's attempt at speaking to her failed, and he let out an exasperated sigh. He turned swiftly the moment he heard a chuckle, and sighed once again, this time, of relief. "Oh, Lyon...Finished drawing?"

Lyon nodded and held the finished drawing up to him. "Do you...like it?"

Ephraim blinked and leaned in a little closer, not studying the picture, but Lyon himself. He is...He looks even more beautiful than his own drawing...  
He slapped his forehead, mentally. N-No wait...what am I saying! This is Lyon I'm talking about! LYON! He is...he is only my friend and...and nothing more! We can't... He gazed into the other man's amethyst-colored eyes, his own aqua-colored eyes widening slightly. Even his eyes are beautiful...So beautiful, like a beautiful painting...a mere drawing...but how would a mere drawing such as himself turn out so beautiful...?

"...Ephraim?"

Ephraim shook his head slightly. "O-Oh, forgive me...Just thinking..." He pondered. "...about what kind of words would fit how beautiful you l- I mean, how beautiful your DRAWING looks! It's great!"

Lyon's smile widened, pleased with how he thinks of his picture. "Th-Thank you Ephraim...You don't know how much this means to me!" Ephraim...He is so very kind...I don't know what I would do if I never met him and Eirika... "...Ephraim..." He took a step to the prince of Renais, their lips hovering merely inches apart from each other. He blushed a deep crimson and turned away, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Lyon...?"

"F-Forgive me! I was...That was foolish of me, I mean...I, err..." SAY SOMETHING, LYON! His mind screamed at him. "...Thanks for the compliment on my drawing..." He spoke softly.

Tell him...Tell him, now's your chance! Ephraim tried to keep the thoughts out of his head, but to no avail. He's had these thoughts for weeks now! Why did he think of Lyon in such a way!

...Do I love him?

NO! Ephraim COULDN'T love Lyon! He COULDN'T! How could he-...? "Lyon..." He smiled softly and layed his hand on his shoulder. "...Lyon..."

"W-What...?" Lyon blushed softly, eyes widening in slight shock.

Ephraim sighed and brushed some of his orchid locks out of his eyes, gazing into them once more. "...Have I..." He blushed in mid-sentence. "...Ever...told you that...? ...ahh, Lyon..." He leaned closer to the other prince, subconsciously snaking an arm around his waist, causing him to gasp softly.

TELL HIM!

"You are...beautiful. So very beautiful...You couldn't possibly be any more beautiful than...even the portrait you just drew...Lyon...I..." What Lyon did that moment shocked Ephraim more than he's ever been.

Lyon wrapped his arms tightly around the other's waist, pulling him in, bringing them nose to nose. "Ephraim..." He breathed softly against the other's lips. "...Ephraim..."

His eyes closed, and he leaned in, fearing that Ephraim would hesitate, or even pull away.

That never happened.

Before they both knew it, their lips clashed.

(o.o

Eirika walked towards the main hall, which of course, led to Lyon's bedroom. "I'll just take a peek and make sure Ephraim isn't there...How I love to hide from him like this." She giggled and took a peek into the hall, gasping at the sight she saw...

(o.o;

Lyon licked Ephraim's lips, stroking his back lightly, occasionally scratching it. The said prince of Renais moaned at the feeling, his hands moving up into the lavender-haired man's shirt. He began to twirl his finger on his chest and stomach, causing him to shudder softly.

"Ephraim...ahh, Ephraim..." He murmured passionately, licking his lips. "Mmm..."

Ephraim chuckled and began to play with his locks of beautiful hair. "You were always so...so...silly...Lyon..." Their lips met, as well as their tongues not-so-soon after. Ephraim let out a sound that sounded deep throated enough to be a groan, but light enough to be a moan. Lyon was pleased with the sound. He licked every single tooth and corner he could reach in the other's mouth, meeting up with Ephraim's tongue every so often.

Ephraim did something then, that not even Lyon was expecting.

His hands went lower, slowly making their way into his pants.

"Ohh, Ephraim...!" Moaned Lyon, clutching onto his arms tightly, tears sliding down his pale cheeks. Ohh, why didn't he do this sooner?

"...Brother? Lyon...?"

The two stopped, eyes widening. No...Not my sister...Not Eirika!

Eirika blinked, still surprised at the sight before her. Lyon was grasping Ephraim's arms, as if though for dear life, his legs spread wide open. Ephraim's face was very close to Lyon's, his hands halfway into his pants.

"...What were you-?"

"We'll explain later, okay, Eirika?" Ephraim replied, glancing back at a blushing Lyon.

Eirika slowly nodded and took a step back, before turning her heel and sprinting off as quickly as possible.

Lyon sighed shakily, his eyes watering up again. "...Ephraim, forgive me..."

Ephraim smiled and stroked the other's cheek. "Shush...Your beautiful face shouldn't be marred by tears..." He lightly brushed his lips against the other man's cheek and smirked.

He was beautiful...So beautiful...more beautiful than even a mere drawing...

* * *

Shadow: Review please. x3 


End file.
